Afternoon Tea
by Tazou
Summary: Human AU. It was a bustling city. Too bustling. And within the first few weeks of a new job, Erika wonders if the move was worthwhile. After a grueling shift one day, someone invites her to an outing, and they go to one of the most popular cafés available to them.
1. Chapter 1

Papers fluttered and heels clicked while the copy machine ringed and spewed out and more papers in hand and heels clacked against the tile floor and idle conversation about today's lunch break and papers shuffled in preparation of next week's presentation before a glance at the ten stacks of documents and keyboard keys clicked and–

"This is filed incorrectly! Aren't you paying attention?!"

"I-I'm sorry...It won't happen again, Mrs. Ainsworth."

"One more mistake and you're done. I expect nothing less of perfection. Don't forget why I offered you a position."

While disdain slammed the door and strolled away from her, the woman typed a quick reply; however, it was a response that was less than desirable. A notification appeared on the computer screen, and she checked her inbox. Then, she picked up the phone, glanced at scattered sticky notes, and began to dial several numbers.

"Hello, this is Erika from the VeeMoovd company. We would like to inquire..."

Exhaustion continued as reviewed schedules and voice memos forced the mind to turn muddled. A pen tip scribbled remaining tasks into a small agenda after she closed the spreadsheet. Her head ached, but meetings needed to be recorded. Several drafts of itineraries needed to be revised. Reminders needed to be sent. Light, skipping footsteps followed by a swift knock on the office door led to an ink smear.

"Come in..."

A young intern poked her head behind the door. "Am I bothering you?"

"No, of course not." A polite smile ached. "Please, state your business."

The intern shut the door and plastered the widest grin on her face. There was a sort of bounce to the intern's step as she approached the wooden desk. Her hands wrung each other as she shifted back and forth.

"Well? Is it something" —the woman rapped her fingers against the desk top—"of extreme importance? I, too, have things to take care of."

"Hahah, straight down to business. Not that it's a bad thing for our new secretary! Your bun looks great, by the way. But, I was wondering..."

"Alajéa, was it? Don't stall."

"I want you to come with me to a café."

"...Why?"

"To celebrate the fact you're apart of our family now, of course! I promise it's the best place in this city. And you recently moved here, right? So, this is the perfect..."

Bubbly speech rambled, much to someone's annoyance. She started to write in the agenda again.

"Alajéa, please save these kinds of things for later."

"Okay, but will you go?"

"Yes, fine. Now, please get back to work."

"Thank you! Meet me outside the building then, all right?"

Once the girl left, Erika leaned back in her chair and sighed. Certainly gray hairs had begun to appear. Work back home was nothing compared to the meticulous standards of this place. One mistake was only a mistake. She returned her attention to the menial tasks before; that headache only worsened. Meetings with various executives, establishments of business partnerships...

"So," she said.

The intern beamed. "Deylara. It's under the company name Eldarya which is run by Chii, but she prefers to be called Miiko. Anyway, it's actually a rather small place, but it's typically packed with lots of people."

They strolled—Alajéa almost frolicked along the way—past the street lamps and the talkers and the skyscrapers. And while the young girl went on and on about the baristas, Erika checked her pager. The café appeared as a cozy little place; some outsides tables and antique-looking decorations. Blue, crystal-like ornaments were the motif. A little bell ringed when they entered, and the smell of crisp, baked goods permeated through the air. Almost all the tables were filled with chattering girls and women and some men. The two sat, and Erika noted the arrangement of the area into four sections. Their table was located in the night-themed portion of the café. Flowers decorated another area, yet one area held gray tiling and the other contained golden tables.

"What's with the design choice?"

"What do you mean, 'what's with the design choice?' It's a reason why they're so popular. Not to mention, the service is the reason. The reason, because–"

"Ladies, what can I serve you today?"

A sultry tone. Or rather, the sort of voice that tasted like chocolate. With the barista uniform, that man attracted almost all the attention. Surrounding women started to drool, and others looked ready to spew jealousy. Even some of the men stared.

"N-Nevra! I thought you were serving some, oh, you know, other people," Alajéa said. Her excitement was reminiscent of an ecstatic puppy.

"Mm..." He sat on the edge of the table and crossed his legs; some sighed in admiration.

"Yeah?" The intern looked as if she waited for a command.

"That's true. But Alejéa, you brought a friend. I couldn't help" —he smirked and stood— "my curiosity, after all. So, back to answering my question?"

"Two chocolate parfaits. I'm paying."

"Oh? How nice of you. What's the occasion?"

And as she tuned out the interaction between the two, Erika noted the arrangement of coffee bean varieties on a shelf. Shrill sounds worsened her headache. Her name was mentioned somewhere. That man chuckled at the two of them before he left to fill their orders. Observers lost interest and returned to idle conversations; Alajéa gave a soft squeal.

"Can you believe that he actually talked to me? Me. And, and he knew my name."

Erika unfolded a napkin. "Yes, you must be a special snowflake. I'm so proud."

"Hey, you're sounding like Ezarel now."

"Who?"

A tray with two parfaits slid in front of her.

"Chocolate, yes? Now, Alejéa, be a dear and go pay Kero, will you?"

"Of course!"

The girl skipped towards the counter, and Nevra took her seat.

"Do you often socialize with customers?" Erika grabbed one of the desserts.

"Part of the job. Typically one employee per area. You happen to be sitting in mine. Think of us as leaders of these small areas. Well, unless you're sitting in that section with all the gold."

"Isn't having a...small staff inefficient?" She glanced at him and the cashier. Were they the only ones?

"Sometimes when we get really busy. But we manage. It's a shame two of the boys are only part-time however."

When he saw Alejéa's returning, Nevra frowned for a moment. He flashed a smile as he stood.

"Visit again sometime. We'll always welcome people with open arms."

The man then walked to another table with a couple of girls. They squeaked in delight as he spoiled each with flirtatious remarks. Alejéa watched the scene when she sat down and sighed. Again. Meanwhile, Erika looked at her food. She took a bite, and her eyes widened. The intern noticed her expression.

"Amazing, right? They always experiment with recipes, believe it or not. Thank Karuto for that," she said.

They finished the parfaits; Alejéa pulled out some money and walked toward Nevra. She then caught up with Erika as the door opened.

"You know tips aren't necessary, right?"

"Yeah, but..." The giddy girl giggled.

She accompanied the secretary until they walked to the next street. The intern said some casual farewells; Erika, polite but relieved goodbyes. And when she returned to the small apartment complex, she threw herself into the couch. Bottle of ibuprofen on the coffee table before it was time to turn on the TV. Whether it was some soap opera or local news, exhaustion led her eyes to droop.

Groceries. An empty fridge never boded well. A single list drafted in a few minutes; honestly, it was a decent list compared to the ones at work. With a simple outfit and damp but shampoo-scented hair, Erika strolled out of the apartment. She took a laptop bag with her. No matter how many times silver, black, white, blue cars passed and people and pets, major and minor city sights were almost nerve-racking. Upon first arrival, the constant sound of horns and roaring motors were startling.

"Hey, move your feet, will you? I'm sweeping."

A young boy and a broom forced a smile. She blinked and realized she stood in front of Deylara café. There was some contemplation—the boy tapped his foot— and it was decided.

"Sorry, um..."

"Chrome. Volunteer and apprentice of, sadly, a skirt chaser."

"...Nevra?"

"He's the only one who can actually waste time at this place," he said.

"Oh, all right. Have a nice day."

She entered the establishment while the boy continued his cleaning. Almost all the areas were empty except for a single table. A person typed away at his laptop, and the table was located in the nature-themed section. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check the inbox; she took a seat at that table. Teal eyes flitted from the screen before they refocused. Meanwhile, upon the opening of her e-mail, Erika remembered due submissions and frowned. And as typed responses and edited drafts were sent, the expression worsened. In fact, that pestering headache returned. She rubbed her temple while she reread a response.

"What do you like to drink?"

Keystrokes began to fill the space with words. "Anything's fine. Hm...Maybe something sweet? Not too much though."

Her typing continued as someone stood. Several minutes of continuous review and communication with Mrs. Ainsworth passed. When she leaned back in the chair, the smell of warm tea caught her attention. There were two cups filled to the brim as he set the teapot onto the tray.

"What–"

"Chamomile with honey. Enjoy," he said.

"...You don't look like you work here."

"Well, I'm quite certain I wouldn't be able to get into the kitchen without the keys."

"Part-time?"

"Oh no, I only work here in the mornings and sometimes afternoons as I try to balance my projects and studies. You?"

Before she responded, the little bell rang. Both of their attention turned to Nevra who waved.

"Ez, are you getting along with her?"

"This subpar person? I'd hope there was a little more common sense than the average customer."

A polite smile. A. Polite. Smile. "Well, I thought all employees wore the same uniform."

There was laughter. "Our boss isn't strict on that policy. For me, it's because of the looks. Anyway, Ezarel, how's the research?"

"It's been a year or so, but our project has finally been approved," he said. He shut his laptop.

"Congrats. Are you still going to do afternoon shifts?"

"We'll see."

"And what brings our lovely Erika here?"

She head a scoff. "It's a day off. Well, until I had to submit some documents."

He nodded. "So that's why you look different. I actually like that hairstyle."

"Isn't that the same thing you say to other women? At least try to be original," Ezarel said. "I'll be leaving now."

"Okay. Come back soon!"

Erika watched as he raised his hand for a farewell gesture as the bell rang.

"So, first impressions?"

"He's...quite the character," she said.

"Oh, don't be so hesitant. Ez might be a prickly cactus, but he's such a softie."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm, he did take your order, right? You're sitting in the area he's in charge of, after all."

Attention returned to the cups of tea. One was empty. The woman grabbed the other cup as some steam drifted away. It was still warm in her hands. She took a sip.

"Need me to reheat it?"

"No. It's fine," Erika said.


	2. Chapter 2

Scents of herbs spilled into the air as noodles soaked in boiling water. Homemade sauce cooked in a stainless steel pan. It was an exhilaration to see flavors' thriving in the kitchen. A tablespoon of herbs here and three minutes of stirring there. Meanwhile, a sheet of freshly baked honey cookies cooled on the stove. Once the spaghetti was poured into Tupperware, sweets were stored, and dishes were cleaned, Erika returned to the couch. A favorite show played on the television screen. Days turned into a mundane routine ever since she moved to the city. Not like the days back home, but there was family while she acted as errand girl in the company. Home...There was a notification sound from her laptop, and when she checked her inbox, a curse escaped her breath. Last minute preparations for a business meeting at this time? The sound of keystrokes filled the air before she realized. Plans of what to say, a PowerPoint presentation, and note taking came to mind.

It was three in the morning as Erika closed her laptop. Besides the subtle pain in her head and swimming thoughts, everything was finished. She fell asleep, but a phone alarm interrupted the slumber. There was a groan, but the woman managed to dress in typical business attire. And once Erika arrived at the office, Mrs. Ainsworth called her. Unfamiliar men and women sat in the meeting room. Regardless, fervent note taking and other necessary tasks ensued. Transactions and offers and details recorded in a document.

"You did a good job, Erika. I think with this sort of effort, we'll be successful again," Mrs. Ainsworth said.

"Thank you for your praise."

"Now, there's events we must attend to. Dress elegantly tomorrow."

"Of course. I won't disappoint you," she said.

The secretary returned to her desk and finished remaining paperwork. Eyes dropped on numerous occasions; she leaned back and yawned. Her gaze stared at the ceiling, but she stopped herself from a doze. When the shift finished for that day, her mind wandered in a haze as she left. People and surrounding blurred and often tired eyes blinked to regain attention.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there again?"

Her head turned, and the boy leaned against the broom. His barista uniform reminded her of a particular person.

"Um..."

"Just go in already," he said. "You're a new regular, right? Unless you angered one of the employees, I don't see why you like standing here...Don't tell me you're trying to confess to Nevra."

"That's the last thing I want to do."

"Oh? Not every day a girl says that. Hmph."

"I-It won't happen again. Sorry...er-"

"Chrome. You better not forget next time."

Erika nodded before she entered the café. The smell of coffee beans and other ingredients decorated the interior. After a moment, an old memory played. Something that seemed out of a children's book. The summer as a young teenager was filled with cooking lessons from Father: ice cream, croissants, pies...

There was a snapping in front of her face, and she almost jumped.

"You're blocking the entrance by daydreaming," he said.

"Ez...arel?"

"Ah, this below average customer can remember names. Take a seat first, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed at his shirt. Certainly didn't look right. She reached her hand toward his direction, but he grabbed her forearm and moved it away from him. Erika flinched at the strength of the grip.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The woman tensed. "O-Oh...Your clothes...It's—"

"Thank you. But remember what I said."

He let go of her arm.

"All right. Sorry. I'm used to fixing some coworkers' appearance," she said.

"I see. However, you don't work here. Won't you take a seat and accept our services now, dear customer?"

She was too tired to force a smile and took an open seat in his section. The woman slumped over and buried her head into her arms. A chair across from Erika screeched against the tile floor.

"And what would you like to order?"

"Mm...Coffee. Iced. Add some milk."

The chair screeched again while she started to sleep. Idle chatter and ringing bells turned into mere sounds. But as dreams began to appear, there was a gentle tap on the shoulder followed by the sliding of a tray in front of her. She blinked as Ezarel took the seat across again; he leaned against the table.

"Go pay Kero first. I'll be waiting."

"...You're oddly invested in a below average customer."

"Part of the job. It's a requirement we be hospitable individuals."

And once payment was completed, Erika returned to her seat. Their gazes met as she sipped the iced coffee.

"How was working?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said.

"I'm a researcher. Published some papers under my name, designated as correspondence. You'd be surprised how many careers share particular burdens."

She took another sip. "I...don't think science and business management are relatable. You're not filing or managing documents or other menial tasks."

"Oh? Scientists often do menial tasks. Micropipettes, for instance."

"A what?"

And so he explained about those menial tasks and measurement tools. From basic procedures of clothing—since his hair was long, he had to wear a ponytail to prevent a possible fire hazard—to the use of microscopes. A mention of gram-staining bacteria so the research team could view them occurred. She nodded, asked questions, and told her typical day at work. In between he cracked a few jokes; she let out a soft chuckle at most.

"Well, well, aren't you two looking cute together. Are you going to pursue, Ez?

Nevra sauntered to their table.

"I have a sense of professionalism. Don't mistake interest for obligations."

"But surely she can help in relieving stress. And perhaps, you could do the same for her?"

"In the end, she's the mediocre customer, Nevra. And like all customers, some need a listener at times. Why are you here?"

An obvious, exasperated sigh before he took Erika's hand. She blushed as Nevra kissed the back of it.

"I'm afraid it's closing time. But you should definitely come by tomorrow," he said.

"W-Why?"

Ezarel took the empty cup and tray and stood. "Important announcements. Why else would we bother?"

"And also, please let me be of service more often. It's quite lonely without you, mademoiselle," Nevra said.

"U-Um, yeah, sure. Okay. Well thank you both. Have a good evening."

She returned to her apartment and took a deep breath. Since the caffeine had yet to disappear, writing a schedule for tomorrow shouldn't be too hard...

Dusk embraced the city. Remaining beams of sunlight illuminated the café, and the final customer left.

"Slow day, don't you think?"

"Nevra, I'm surprised you pay attention as you flirt with all the girls. You even managed to drag some of my regulars to you," Ezarel said.

He chuckled. "I am the most popular, and you're just in second. Who can resist me?"

"Shall we close up now?"

"Ah, right, you need to do some tasks at the lab. Well–"

A ringing of the bell turned their attention to the person who entered. Nevra purred while his companion sighed.

"Mademoiselle, I don't remember asking you on a date. But I should have if I knew a wine dress brought out your charm."

Erika's flustered expression seemed to encourage him as he continued to flatter; however, a clearing of someone's throat stopped those remarks.

"Thank you for the compliments...but I just stopped by for those announcements," she said.

"Ah, those. Tell us why you're dressed up first."

"Business events. This evening I have to attend a party with my boss. I was just returning to my apartment for some last minute things." She tugged the shawl around her shoulders.

Nevra nodded. "Well, more or less you missed the announcement for our butler season."

"...What?"

Ezarel strode over the two and crossed his arms. "Don't listen to his jargon. Basically, at this café, Miiko wants us to be unique in our services. So in the upcoming months, we'll be dressed up. It's a different theme each year, but sometimes we reuse ideas."

"I see..."

"And come to our Halloween celebration too. It'll be a chance to meet some of our other staff," Nevra said. "Hm, it's quite late, don't you think? One of us should escort you back."

"You don't have to."

"I agree," Ezarel said.

"But Ez, you have to leave also. It doesn't hurt to interact with Erika, right?"

"Won't it take a while to close by yourself?"

"I'm used to it. Now, go. Farewell!"

He pushed Erika out of the building, and she saw the two men's bickering afterward. A few minutes passed, and Ezarel left. His glaring gaze caused her to cough.

"Where to?"

"Oh...um..." Avoiding his gaze was the best option, huh.

They walked in silence while night blanketed the sky. She glanced at him several times as he kept his pace behind her. Passerby paid little attention, of course, but anxiety managed to creep into her mind. Stars soon appeared as if to decorate city landscape. Street lights followed them as they moved through different streets. When the two reached the door to her apartment, Ezarel sighed.

"His motherly nature draws him toward fixing particular issues."

"Issues?"

"Don't worry about it. Well, good night."

"Wait! I need to give you something...Just stay here for a couple of moments."

The door closed, and when she came back out, Erika held out two containers in front of him. His eyes squinted at the objects.

"To compensate the fact you didn't have to...um, escort me home. Thank you."

"What's in them?"

"Oh, I cooked some spaghetti. And then there's these honey cookies. It's a new recipe my friend sent me some time ago, and I never really bothered trying until now..."

Her hands slightly trembled as she rambled. Ezarel took the containers from her and opened one of them. He took a cookie and bit into the item.

"Is it good?"

He swallowed. And after he licked his lips, he grinned. "Not bad. I guess you aren't such a mediocre customer after all. I'll give back the Tupperware next time you visit."

"That's fine...! Good night."

She watched his leaving, and once Ezarel was out of sight, she leaned against the door. Her heart beat a little faster than normal.

"So, he can smile like that, huh..."

Erika shook her head. Focus. There was a party to attend.


End file.
